<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>February Blush by tobiotovio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394744">February Blush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiotovio/pseuds/tobiotovio'>tobiotovio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Hinata Shouyou, Canon Universe, Confessions, February - Freeform, I mean Jealous Kageyama ig but idk, Love Confessions, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Minor Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Snow, Sorry they don't kiss I know, They're second years, hand holding, valentines day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiotovio/pseuds/tobiotovio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>But seriously, Hinata felt embarrassingly stupid for falling for Kageyama Tobio. King of the Court. His rival. Mr. “I’m emotionally constipated”. It was idiotic of him, really.<br/>The worst part of it all was that Valentine's Day was tomorrow. Hinata had never really liked Valentine’s Day, having to see all of his friends get confessed to while he got none. It had been like that since middle school to first year, would it be different this year? Hinata didn’t bother hope. </p><p>(or; Hinata hates how his feelings for Kageyama have went from a simple crush to love and refuses to do anything about it)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>February Blush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please I have four other fanfictions I need to work on but I was like "shit valentines day is today" so I wrote this- also sorry I used that my head canon that Hinata doesn't like chocolate so..<br/>There's like? A bunch of time skips through the day but it's fine</p><p>Guys I'm pretty sure in Japan they have something called White Day thats in March but lets act like there a Valentines day</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hinata shivered as he biked down the mountain and towards the school. Why was it always so cold in February?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata frowned. Nothing was good about February. It was cold, snowy, Valentine's Day. It’s not that Hinata didn’t like the cold, he loved the cold even. He liked being able to jump into bed late at night when his room was freezing, cuddling into the blanket to be able to be warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So more specifically, he liked being able to become warm when it was cold. However he’s hated it recently because he’d watched one too many romance movies, one too many cuddle scenes, one too many first kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, he still wanted to be able to warm up against the shivering cold. The problem was that he no longer wanted to do it alone and since last August his small school girl crush had blossomed into a possible love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hated it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was the big deal with love? It’s gross and only ends in disappointment. He doesn’t speak from experience, but that’s what happened in the movies. Better not risk it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Long story short, he no longer wanted to warm himself up and he found himself often daydreaming about warm hugs with a certain blue eyed setter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, Akaashi Keji.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But seriously, Hinata felt embarrassingly stupid for falling for Kageyama Tobio. King of the Court. His rival. Mr. “I’m emotionally constipated”. It was idiotic of him, really. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The worst part of it all was that Valentine's Day was tomorrow. Hinata had never really liked Valentine’s Day, having to see all of his friends get confessed to while he got none. It had been like that since middle school to first year, would it be different this year? Hinata didn’t bother hope. Not that it heavily bothered him though. Nobody knew about his crush on Kageyama, and Hinata had no intent on telling anybody. Ever. Even less confessing to the boy himself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just huffed and forced his thoughts out of his mind when he finally reached his destination. He stepped off of his bike and locked it against the rack, immediately turning towards the gym. He’d gotten there a bit early, so surely there was no reason he should run, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata was immediately corrected when he heard footsteps becoming increasingly louder from behind him. He whipped his head around, already in a defensive position just in case. Instead of being attacked, Kageyama in all his glory bolted past him, nearly knocking Hinata over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata stood in place for a few seconds, stunned. Then his brows furrowed as he fully processed what happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, that’s cheating!” He yelled before immediately taking after Kageyama. Unsurprisingly, Kageyama ignored him. A grin spread across Hinata’s face involuntarily as he saw Kageyama glance back at him, the ghost of a smile on his lips.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Morning practice was over almost as soon as it had started and Hinata pouted in disappointment. The feeling didn’t go away so much as falter when Tanaka came up from behind him and slung an arm around his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata turned to face him and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hinata! You excited for today?” Tanaka asked. Hinata furrowed his brows and tilted his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not really.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tanaka’s jaw dropped quite literally. Hinata giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you not be excited? It’s Valentine's Day! So many cute girls will be confessing to you!” Tanaka said, ruffling Hinata’s hair. It was Valentine’s Day tomorrow, but tomorrow was a Saturday which meant people would be confessing today. He didn’t notice Kageyama coming up from behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so. Girls don’t seem to like me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cute guys then.” Tanaka puffed his chest out as if he’d just solved a serious mystery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata laughed awkwardly. “No- I mean that people don’t really seem to confess to me that much.” Hinata scrunched his nose, about to continue when-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit. People talk about you all the time. It’s seriously annoying.” Hinata whipped his head around only to see a scowling Kageyama. He seemed to have said the last part more grumpily and mostly to himself. Hinata ignored it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? Probably because they’re gushing about how much better at Nationals I did than you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still lost.” Tanaka chimed in, resulting in an elbow from Hinata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama clicked his tongue and his scowl deepened, not pushing anymore at the subject and instead grabbing on firmly to Hinata’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ack- Kageyama! Ow, ow, ow, ow ow- you’re going to break my head, let go!” Hinata slapped at Kageyama’s arm with one hand, flexing his fingers on his other hand stiffly. Kageyama, in fact, did not let go and instead just loosened his grip so his hand was resting on Hinata’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata might’ve exploded. Kageyama was seriously getting on his nerves this month.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First, there was the car incident, February 1st-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dumbass, I literally beat you to Ukai’s. I got there before you did.” Kageyama said, shoving a meat bun in his mouth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No you didn’t! You’re going mad.” With that, Kageyama jabbed Hinata in the stomach. Hinata bit down hard on his bottom lip in pain before realigning himself to the side of the road. There wasn’t a sidewalk to walk on, it was being remade. He jabbed Kageyama back, resulting in a stone cold glare. It sent shivers down Hinata’s spine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kageyama took one step left, slamming into Hinata and nearly knocking him over. Hinata gasped dramatically, doing it right back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After a few times of Hinata repeating Kageyama’s actions, Kageyama seemed to finally get irritated. He shoved Hinata with his shoulder with just too much force, Hinata stumbling closer to the middle of the road. Kageyama’s eyes widened immediately.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Timing couldn’t be worse as a car had been coming just at that moment. It was all too fast for Hinata to process, but suddenly he felt a hand wrap around his waist pulling him and he found his face just inches from Kageyama’s. Hinata was sure he saw a blush on Kageyama’s cheeks, but it was probably from the cold.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hinata, on the other hand, was aware that his face was probably a bright shade of red. Despite the freezing weather, his face felt as if it was on fire. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kageyama quickly let go of him, turning his face instantly. Hinata glanced to the side only to see the car ahead of him, speeding away.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...That was your fault. If you’d gotten hit it would’ve been your fault.” Kageyama said after a few moments of silence.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hah?! That totally would’ve been your fault! You shoved me!” Their usual bickering started up again, but that didn’t distract Hinata from feeling the spot where Kageyama’s arm had been burning.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then there was the bus incident, February 6th-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hinata blinked his eyes open at the newfound weight on his shoulder. His vision was spotty at first and he felt too tired to move his head. The team was heading home from training camp, Hinata assumed that he’d fallen asleep. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>He shifted his head to the side. He’d been leaning on the window earlier which was surprisingly uncomfortable. Or, tried to shift his head to the side. Didn’t work. Hinata raised an eyebrow and better adjusted himself, pulling back slightly only to be greeted by a head of black hair.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hinata felt the heat rise in his face. He didn’t know how Kageyama had even managed to lean on Hinata’s shoulder, given their height difference. Sure, Hinata was taller than he was in first year, but so was Kageyama. Maybe because they had bigger seats he was able to scoot back more?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uh- Kageyama?” Hinata whispered awkwardly. Kageyama would probably find a way to blame this on Hinata when he woke up, and Hinata wanted a short and painless death. No response.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kageyama.” Hinata whispered a bit louder this time. Kageyama groaned in annoyance and flittered his eyes open. Hinata smiled at the sight of the tired boy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then Kageyama jolted, seemingly aware of what situation he was in. Slowly, he pulled his head off of Hinata’s shoulder and turned to look at him, a bemused expression on his face as he stiffened. Hinata pressed his lips to a thin line, prepared to be yelled at.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No yelling came.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Instead, Kageyama visibly relaxed and said- “Oh.” When he made eye contact with Hinata and laid his head straight back down, this time nuzzling gently into the crook of Hinata’s neck. Hinata froze. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This was it. This was the death of Hinata Shouyou. Not the death he expected from the situation, but a death nonetheless. Hinata thought his head might fall off and his stomach did a loopty loop.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What was that? He’d expected Kageyama to get pissed, and he did at first, but then he just looked at Hinata and calmed down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hinata spent the rest of the drive thinking about it, but came to no conclusion.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the hair (and the questions), and the hoodie incident that all happened on the same day, February 9th-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kageyama stared at his bento, seemingly thinking about something. Hinata shoved rice in his mouth,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wha’is it?” He said, his speech muffled because of the food still in his mouth. Kageyama scowled, still not looking at Hinata. He didn’t respond for a few moments before-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you want to be confessed to?” Hinata stopped chewing mid-bite at the abrupt question. Had he heard Kageyama right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The boy refused to look at him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?” Hinata croaked out. Kageyama sighed and Hinata internally slapped himself. It’s not a weird question. It’s just a question. A question any heterosexual man would ask his definitely not bisexual best friend in a totally not anything other than heterosexual way, which was definitely exactly what was happening.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uhh- Yeah, I mean I guess so. I don’t get what the big deal is though. What’s the point of being confessed to if it’s not by the person you like?” Hinata said with a shrug. That caught Kageyama’s attention. The younger boy quickly turned to look at Hinata, eyes clouded with an emotion Hinata couldn’t read.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You have somebody you like?” He asked. Hinata felt his face heat up once again. He’d blame it on the cold again. It’s definitely the cold. They were eating lunch outside, afterall.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No!” Hinata answered too fast. “I-I mean, no, I don’t.-” Hinata knew he imagined the disappointment on Kageyama’s face. “...What about you? Do you’ve somebody you like?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kageyama frowned and scrunched his nose, right eye twitching in annoyance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No. I’ve volleyball. There’s no need for me to get a boyfriend.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hinata just nodded and went back to his food. Then he froze, snapping to turn back to Kageyama.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait, what?” Did Hinata hear him right? Kageyama furrowed his brows.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you mean ‘what’, dumbass.” It didn’t exactly sound like a question.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You just- You just!”- said </span>
  </em>
  <span>boyfriend</span>
  <em>
    <span>- Hinata added in his mind, but couldn’t find it in him to say it aloud. Instead he just slowly shook his head and turned back to his food. So maybe it wasn’t a question any </span>
  </em>
  <span>heterosexual</span>
  <em>
    <span> man would ask his definitely not bisexual best friend in a totally heterosexual way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you think you’d want to date somebody?” Kageyama asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So many questions today.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hinata rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly, leaning further into the stone wall hoping it would swallow him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“”Dunno. I think the idea would be nice. Y’know, somebody to wake up next to, somebody to hug, somebody to talk to, somebody you’re there for and who’ll be there for you, somebody to trust. I’d like to have that some day. I guess.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hinata decided right then that he would be moving to Spain and changing his name. He’d been rambling about an awkward subject and wanted to do nothing more than simply delete himself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kageyama was silent before grunting in confirmation, maybe agreement. Maybe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hair and the hoodie had happened later that day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hinata shivered at the cold night air. He and Kageyama had stayed late at practice today again, and it was scarily cold at night. After he finished getting his stuff, Kageyama walked up next to Hinata, turning to look at him. Hinata turned as well. The two held eye contact for a bit before Hinata saw Kageyama reaching his hand over.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hinata shrunk away, going into a stereotype ninja position.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What? You wanna fight or something?” He said. Kageyama ignored him and gently grabbed the hair on the back of Hinata’s neck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your hair’s getting long. Are you going to cut it?” For what seemed like the millionth time this week, Hinata’s face was on fire. He was on fire. He was going to die from smoke inhalation. Hinata was too busy staring wide eyed into Kageyama’s eyes to realize that he’d asked a question. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kageyama slid his hand down from his hair and onto the back of his neck. Hinata shivered at his touch. Was this really the same man who didn’t know how to high five? Probably not. The apocalypse had definitely come. Kageyama noticed his shiver. He furrowed his brows and looked away before looking back at Hinata with his eyes a little less empty and instead skeptical. Hinata raised an eyebrow.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you want my hoodie?” Kageyama said as if it had been stuck in the back of his throat for hours.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hinata just gaped at him. He couldn’t have heard him right because yes, he did want his hoodie, but in what world would Kageyama offer it to him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You shivered. It’s cold.” Kageyama deadpanned. Definitely because it was cold, yeah. Hinata frowned.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can’t just give somebody your hoodie!” He hissed. “You can’t, that’s not how it works.” Hoodies are given to a s/o, not somebody helplessly pining over you. That was a commonly known fact.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why not?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why not?! You just- You just can’t. Can’t.” Hinata repeated the same statement a second time for good measures, crossing his arms and turning his head with a huff of embarrassment. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’d started to walk towards the bike rack when something hit the back of his head. On instinct, Hinata whipped his head around only to see Kageyama walking towards him with his hand shoved in his pockets. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A hoodie-less Kageyama.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hinata looked at the thing that had been thrown, now resting on his shoulder from the corner of his eye.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you trying to kill me?” Hinata muttered under his breath, much too aware he was flustered. He silently prayed that it was too dark out to notice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?” Kageyama said, avoiding eye contact.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I didn’t say anything.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hinata looked away as well before nodding to himself. He grabbed the hoodie off of his shoulder and draped it over his arm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I should probably go home before it gets too late.” He still didn’t look at Kageyama. Kageyama just made a humming noise of agreement before turning around and walking the opposite way. Hinata waited a solid minute, glancing back behind him just to make sure Kageyama was gone before grinning to himself and pulling the gray hoodie straight over his head and over him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His cheeks hurt from how wide he was smiling but he couldn’t get it to stop. The heat that had finally fallen from his face came rushing back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did he feel guilty for taking Kageyama’s main heat source? No, no he did not.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The butterflies in Hinata’s stomach didn’t leave for the rest of the night.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now here Hinata was, face ridiculously red for the trillionth time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stiffened under Kageyama’s touch awkwardly, hoping Kageyama would let go but knowing he would miss the closeness after. Either to his luck or against it, the boy let go soon enough and crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got confessed to a lot last year, didn’t you?” Tanaka asked. Hinata tried his best not to frown because, yes, Kageyama </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> get confessed to a lot and it drove him mad. It would probably be no better this year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama just shrugged and glanced towards Hinata before quickly looking back to the third year. “What’s the point of being confessed to if it’s not by someone you like?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata narrowed his eyes. Where had he heard that statement before?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such wise words,” Tanaka said sarcastically with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t be able to accept any confessions this year, right Tanaka-san?” Hinata asked. Tanaka glumly nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. It’s worth it though if I get to spend Valentine's day with Chikara.” Tanaka’s frown was replaced with a smile the moment he said it, Hinata smiled as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve decided that I’m staying up until 7:00 in the morning and sleeping through tomorrow to wallow in self pity.” Hinata said, only half joking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so lame though!” Tanaka whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’re you guys still here? You need to get ready for class.” The three boys turned around to look behind them. Ennoshita came up to Tanaka’s side, taking a sip from his water bottle and hooking a hand around Tanaka’s waist. Tanaka’s smile widened and his face flushed a light pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata’s smile widened as well while looking at the couple. His mind acted oblivious to the envy in his stomach that he didn’t and couldn’t have a relationship like that with Kageyama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Captain!” The three said in sync, hurrying to get their stuff before heading to the main school building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well they were, but a hand on Hinata’s shoulder stopped him. He spun around to look at Kageyama whose face was full of doubt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish before actually saying anything. “I’m coming over. Tonight. To your house.” He said hurriedly. Hinata tilted his head. “Because I’ve nothing better to do.” He added quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata smiled and nodded. It wasn’t often that Kageyama invited himself over. In fact, this was probably the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Hinata said before continuing back to the school.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>School was...different, to say the least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only moments after the two stepped inside that a girl came up to stand in front of them. She glanced nervously between Hinata and Kageyama, Hinata raising his eyebrows in curiosity and Kageyama frowning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata waited for the usual “Hinata, can I speak to Kageyama alone?” or the “Kageyama, I was wondering if- wait, who’s this?”-directed towards Hinata, or even the “Can’t you see I’m trying to talk to Tobio?” That one was scarily common, random girls who even Kageyama hadn’t seen before using his first name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But instead, this girl just blurted out-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you and Hinata-kun dating?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata gawked at her. Had he heard right? Color instantly came onto his cheeks, opening and closing his mouth uselessly trying to find what to say but no words coming out. He looked back from Kageyama to the shorter brunette in front of him. Kageyama seemed unphased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” He said in a monotone voice. The girl laughed nervously, averting her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well- I-it’s just that you guys always eat lunch together, walk home together, you’re always partners in class, and your always looking at him...a-and Hinata was holding your hand that one time-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Hinata interrupted. When did either of those things happen? And those things weren’t couple-y things to do...were they?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl had the nerve to shift her gaze from Kageyama - who had surprisingly turned beet red, Hinata never thought he would see Kageyama straight up blushing,- to Hinata, staring at him as if </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> were the crazy one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” She frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We weren’t- I didn’t- We’ve never held- I haven’t held his hand?” He stuttered, his face hot. He didn’t mean for it to sound like a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you did. In the hallways you walked up behind him and grabbed his hand.” She tilted her hand in confusion and Hinata thought he was about to pass out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much to his new found shame, Hinata had done that just the other day. But not in a hand-holding way! He’d simply grabbed his hand to get his attention. That’s it. That’s the only reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata was at a loss for words, but thankfully Kageyama came to his rescue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t dating.” He said with a huff. Hinata just nodded in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A relieved look came over the girl's face and Hinata frowned. “G-great! Then Kageyama, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, thanks.” Kageyama interjected and grabbed Hinata’s forearm, pulling him away from the girl before she could respond. Hinata’s heart was still pounding way too loud and he couldn’t find it in him to say a sentence, so he instead turned behind them and flashed the girl an apologetic smile as he was dragged away by Kageyama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he found out how to breathe properly he focused his gaze on the setter who had finally let go of his arm. “Kageyama, can’t you reject people nicer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama just glared at nothing in particular. After a few seconds of silence Hinata sighed, realizing that Kageyama wasn’t going to respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, well I’m going to my locker. I guess…” Hinata pressed his lips into a thin line and rocked back and forth on his feet. Kageyama nodded, still saying nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Yeah, okay-” And with that Hinata spun around on his feet and walked down the hall.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Hinata didn’t see much of Kageyama afterwards, their shared period near the end of the day. The bell for lunch had just rang and Hinata was ecstatic to see Kageyama. Did he also want to see if anyone else confessed to him? Possibly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata practically jumped out of his seat as he grabbed his bag and skipped towards the door, but stopped when a hand was put firmly on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He froze and slowly turned around, stiffening when he saw who it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aito. A boy who was much taller than him, taller than both Kageyama and Tsukishima, who had black curly hair that was pulled back into a ponytail with two strands falling out in the front. His chestnut eyes had the usual cold glare as always.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pretty? Sure, you could say that. Terrifying? Most definitely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata opened his mouth to say something, glancing awkwardly to the side before something was shoved in his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chocolate box?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata crossed his eyes, his eyes unable to focus with how close the box was to him. He looked back up to the boy whose eyebrows were knitted together in annoyance and nervousness, his cheeks flushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata narrowed his eyes in confusion before it clicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he getting confessed to by the man who loomed over everybody? Really? In all honesty Hinata had thought the boy hated him. He seemed to always be looking at Hinata with a glare or with his lips twisted into a frown and Hinata was starting to genuinely think the man wanted him dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Hinata said a little louder than intended. “I-Im sorry I can’t-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s fine, just take it anyways.” Aito said before he could finish his rejection statement. His pale skin blushed even more, a wave of disappointment entering his eyes. Hinata couldn’t help but feel sorry for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R-right...thank you-” The boy had shoved the chocolates to Hinata’s chest and walked away fast before Hinata got out the rest of his sentence. Hinata grabbed the box before it could fall. He stared dumbfounded where Aito had previously been standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Alright.” Hinata squeaked to himself, holding his breath. He turned to his bag to put the box in, only to find another box in the shape of a heart and two notes folded neatly, one purple and the other ordinary white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata just gaped at them. Surely this was a prank, right? He clenched his jaw and slid the current box he was holding into his bag suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his shock faded he headed straight up the stairs and to the school rooftop where he and Kageyama usually ate lunch. Kageyama was already leaning up against the wall when he got outside, and Hinata couldn’t help the terrible feeling in his gut when he saw a few Valentines gifts next to him. He didn’t know why he felt jealous when he got Valentines as well, but he did anyway. Not jealous that Kageyama got more than him but jealous because he was confessed to at all. It was a selfish feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite that he plopped down next to Kageyama and slid down the wall, his head falling to the side. The rooftop had more people eating there than usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kageyama, you won’t believe what just happened.” Hinata started, pulling his food out from his bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Kageyama hummed in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I was leaving class, right? And suddenly that big scary dude in my class I was telling you about stopped me. I thought he was ‘gonna yell or something but instead he gave me chocolates Kageyama. Heart chocolates!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama’s head snapped up from the concrete to Hinata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! It was so weird. I tried to tell him that I couldn’t accept but he insisted I take them.” He shrugged and shoved his lunch into his mouth. When he looked back up to Kageyama, the boy was staring at him dumbfounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha’ is it? Do I have somet’ing on my face?” Hinata said. Kageyama just blinked, remaining silent before sharply turning his head back to his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t talk with your mouth open, dumbass.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata swallowed his food and grinned. “Don’t talk with my mouth open?” Kageyama looked back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up! You know what I meant!” Hinata was about to tease further when he noticed two girls he’d never seen before had walked up to them, giggling profusely. One of them was blonde, the other brunette. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Hinata and Kageyama shifted their gaze to look at them. The blonde elbowed her friend and whispered ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>You do it!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ to which the brunette elbowed back and said ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>No, you do it!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That went on for an alarming amount of time, Kageyama sighing and turning back to his food and Hinata looking at them expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually the blonde took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We watched your guy’s last match and we thought you guys were cute and we were wondering if you wanted to go out sometime for Valentines Day tomorrow and we figured you guys were friends because we always see you together so we wanted to go on a double date. With you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spoke much too fast for Hinata to comprehend. He turned to Kageyama who had already been looking at him. The two stared in silence while the two girls stood there awkwardly in front of them. Kageyama was the one to break the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t interested, sorry.” He dead panned. The girls visibly deflated but walked away without any objection. Hinata hadn’t realized that he’d been holding his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate rejecting people.” Most days he would’ve yelled at Kageyama for speaking for him, but today he was partially grateful for it. Kageyama just grunted in agreement and glanced towards Hinata’s bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First he looked annoyed, but annoyance was quickly replaced with surprise, possibly joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that my hoodie?” He said. Hinata’s eyes widened and he followed his gaze towards his bag which sure enough had a gray hoodie tied to the straps. He narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows. Hinata tried to move his arm as casually as possible to cover his definitely red face. Hinata mentally thanked Kageyama for not prying further into the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got a lot more confessions than you did last year.” Hinata didn’t know if Kageyama was making a statement towards him or just saying his thoughts aloud. He responded anyways.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I guess. I don’t really like chocolate though, so it kind of goes to waste. I’m sure Natsu would like it though.” It was true. Even though he’d been called an Alien by almost everybody he’d told, he just didn’t like Chocolate. It was just...too chocolatey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t like chocolate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata dropped his arm down and turned to face Kageyama assuming his previous blush had faded. Kageyama had sounded genuinely curious when he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh- yeah. I ‘dunno, I mean like- who would want to be confessed to with chocolate when you could be confessing to somebody with…” Hinata waved his arms in the air as he thought of an answer. “With meatbuns! I would much rather be confessed to with meatbuns.” He smiled to himself, proud of his answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama just stared at him with a curious expression and nodded slowly before facing away from him yet again.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The end of the day came remotely fast, and Hinata now found himself lying on his bed staring at the ceiling while tossing a volleyball up and down. He’d gotten confessed to a few more times, mostly by random girls he’d never met before. Seven confessions total, ten Valentines gifts total. Why were people so </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Asking somebody out they’d never met, somebody they’d never showed even a little interest in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and let the volleyball drop down to his chest. The more important matter here is that Hinata had forgotten he agreed to let Kageyama come over and after school agreed to meet him at the park, which led to him now being in a state of internal panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, he didn’t plan this out to give himself enough time for panic because his alarm rang and the phone started vibrating. Hinata nearly jumped a foot in the air, startled by the noise. He let out a fake sob in complaint and reached over to his night stand, grabbing his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, it was the agreed time of meeting Kageyama. If he did his math right, he had half an hour to get there and it took him 20 minutes to walk there. That gave him enough time to freak out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, he hopped out of bed and slipped on the first hoodie he could find, putting on his shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Natsu, I’m heading out! Don’t die!” He called as he ran down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Natsu called back just before Hinata headed out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it safe to leave a seven year old home alone? Probably not, but his mother should be getting home in an hour or so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata would’ve left right away, but paused when he noticed it had started to flurry. He scrunched his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were still patches of snow from the last time it snowed. It’s not that Hinata didn’t like snow, it just bothered him sometimes for no reason in particular. With a huff, Hinata hopped down that doorsteps and flipped his hood up, shoving his hands in his pocket and heading out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>§§§</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Hinata had reached the park everything was coated in a thin white layer of snow. He ended up walking laps around the park while he waited for Kageyama to get there. When he did, Hinata spotted him on the opposite side of the part. He groaned in annoyance and ran across the dead grass, leaving footprints behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata could’ve sworn that Kageyama’s eyes looked a little brighter when he first noticed Hinata running towards him, but it was probably just in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata smiled when he stopped in front of Kageyama, taking a few seconds to breath in the thin air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” He said, still fairly out of breath. Kageyama stared at him with an expression he couldn’t decipher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” He said back. The tip of his nose and cheeks were dusted with a bright red from the cold, snowflakes on his eye lashes that made his blue eyes look way too pretty  and his lips parted as he breathed in through his mouth. Hinata found himself staring at the boy's lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackass. His lips weren’t even chapped during winter. Hinata ignored the thoughts pestering him about going in for a kiss and decided to be jealous instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tore his gaze away, an awkward silence falling over the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama let out a huff of laughter. “Nice hoodie, moron.” Hinata furrowed his brows. Was that an insult or a compliment?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced down to see what hoodie he was talking about and his ears burned from embarrassment. He’d grabbed Kageyama’s hoodie when he was leaving the house. Typical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shot his head back up. “Shut up, I took the first hoodie I saw!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And mine just happened to be near you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama still had a smug look on his face, but his lips were pressed into a thin line as if he were thinking about something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should probably head back to my place before the snow gets worse.” Hinata suggested. Kageyama nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both just stood there staring at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Are you gonna go?” Kageyama asked, lips curving into a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Right, no no yeah I’m gonna- yeah.” Hinata dropped his head down and turned around, walking in the direction of his house. He’d failed to realize that Kageyama wouldn’t know the way to his house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two walked without saying anything for a majority of the time, which was nothing out of the usual. Kageyama didn’t usually start conversations and Hinata didn’t have anything to talk about in specific.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata was distracted dragging his feet in the snow until he noticed something brown swinging by Kageyama’s side, his interest instantly peaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” He asked, gesturing towards the thing that he’d discovered to be a bag. Kageyama stopped walking and just looked at Hinata. Hinata stopped as well and turned back to face him, cocking his head to the side as he waited for a response. When none came and Kageyama’s face just turned a brighter shade of red than it was as he stared at Hinata, Hinata’s eyes widened in realization.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kageyama! Did you buy drugs!” He yelped, a lot louder than intended. “Are you stupid! You can get arrested for that!” Kageyama’s eyes widened in confusion and he furrowed his brows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you talking about?! No, I didn’t buy drugs!” He yelled back. Hinata dropped his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Then what is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god I just- I can’t-” Kageyama stopped talking and pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut. Hinata stood patiently, still waiting for a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, Kageyama just shoved them to Hinata’s chest. Hinata blinked at him, a thousand thoughts running through his mind but he couldn’t settle on just one. Reluctantly, he grabbed the bag and opened it slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meatbuns..?” He said, mainly to himself. “Why’d you get meatbuns?” Hinata looked up from the bag and up to Kageyama who had gone impossibly red. Why was he blushing? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata was way too confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A scowl was engraved on Kageyama’s face as he stepped up to stand right in front of Hinata. He reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone and looked at it for a few seconds before his frown only deepend. He stuck the phone back into his pocket, crossed his arms and locked eyes with Hinata. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He inhaled sharply before-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you. A lot. A-and I was wondering if you… wanted to go out sometime.” He narrowed his eyes and added- “Or like, be my Valentine, or some shit like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama was looking at Hinata as if he wanted to murder him. Hinata stared at him wide eyed and jaw dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no way in hell Kageyama had just said that.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“W-what?” Hinata said a small huff of awkward laughter following. His knuckles were turning white from how hard he was holding onto the bag. Kageyama squeezed his eyes shut and if it was possible for him to flush even more, he did. He relaxed his face and took a deep breath, looking at Hinata with an annoyed expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked you if you wanted to be my stupid Valentine.” Hinata looked down to Kageyama’s hands only to notice they were shaking from how hard he was grabbing his own arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata looked back up to Kageyama. Kageyama was looking at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata was sure he would die right here. Maybe he was already dead. Maybe he had died and this is the after life where all your fantasies come true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blood rushed to Hinata’s face, his cheeks, ears, and the back of his neck all burning. There wasn’t a possible explanation for Kageyama asking him to be his valentine other than Kageyama wanting him to be his valentine, but that seemed unrealistic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More importantly, Hinata focused on Kageyama’s actual confession. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I like you. A lot.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words rang in his ears over and over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata would’ve blamed his overheating on the weather, but it was still snowing and it was still freezing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world went silent as Hinata drowned out all the noises, staring at Kageyama. His cheeks were bright red and he was clutching onto his jacket, shaking lightly and holding eye contact, refusing to look away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Definitely a confession-y thing to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata smiled wide, but it wavered. Falling but immediately coming back. He doubted his ability to form a sentence, let alone breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You. You like me.” Hinata repeated breathlessly. Kageyama’s lips curved into a deeper frown. Why was he always frowning? It was so tiring to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“..Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata took a shaky breath before nodding to himself, everything processing in his mind way too fast. He felt like he’d just been hit by a train.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! I’d- Yeah. I want to go out with you. Sometime.” Hinata begged something would kill him before he could continue, his mouth going faster than his brain. “Or be your Valentine. No- and be your Valentine. Yeah.” Sometimes Hinata really questions who thought it would be a fun idea to let him speak. He shouldn’t be feeling as awkward as he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama’s frown faded into a blank expression except his eyes were wide. He nodded as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata found himself slowly grinning and he turned around to face forwards again, nodding enthusiastically to himself. He’d been nodding so much today that his neck was starting to get sore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama walked up next to him as he started walking. They walked in silence once again, an awkward but enjoyable atmosphere surrounding them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their knuckles brushed against each other as they walked. Hinata was scared that Kageyama would be able to hear how hard his heart was pounding even though he knew that was stupid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a solid thirty seconds of an internal conflict with himself, Hinata decided that if the world was going to end it would be today, so he held his breath and interlaced his and Kageyama’s fingers. It’s not like Kageyama would’ve done it himself, he seemed brain dead in any type of physical contact at all, let alone romantic things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama noticeably stiffened besides him, but after a few seconds he relaxed into the touch. Hinata’s smile only widened, but his face didn’t cool down in the slightest. It was giving him a headache honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought back to his previous thought and his smile faded. He turned to Kageyama, who was wearing an anxious look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you do that?” Hinata asked. Kageyama snapped his head around to face him. Hinata made a mental note to make fun of how nervous Kageyama was later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Confess. How did you confess?” Kageyama seemed to understand right away, turning to face forward again and looking calmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suga-san helped. He texted me to ‘find out if you liked me or not’ but I didn’t get it. Eventually he told me just to ask you out on Valentine's day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata hummed in understanding. Of course Suga would’ve helped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when? Was he helping you, I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Start of February.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata’s face scrunched up. So Suga was the reason Hinata nearly died so much this month. Bastard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata’s stomach churned as he contemplated saying his thoughts or not, and eventually decided that the worse that would happen is that he would die from rejection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should see a movie then go to Ukai’s. I-if you still want to go out.” And suddenly the sidewalk was a very interesting thing to look at and Hinata couldn’t take his eyes off of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Came the fast response. A response that would’ve been suspiciously fast if Hinata were still in the dark about Kageyama liking him, which he still found unbelievable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata smiled and squeezed Kageyama’s hand gently, Kageyama squeezing back. Hinata looked up at Kageyama only to see him smiling, a genuine smile. Not the same smile where he’s making fun of Hinata, not the same smile where he just won a match, not even the same smile as when he and Hinata pull off a new volleyball skill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata stared at him for a few moments, engraving the sight in his memories. For frowning so often, Hinata found himself in love with both Kageyama and his smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata re-scored in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eight confessions, eleven valentines gifts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meatbuns were definitely better than chocolate.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if it's bad, it was kind of rushed</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>